


compositeur

by cyb



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch kids, M/M, Post-Recall, Pre-Recall, Songfic, TWRP!!!, daft punk!!!!, kinda? more like a bandfic, working on dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyb/pseuds/cyb
Summary: "You ever listened to Daft Punk?"





	compositeur

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. you ever think about how fuckin weird the future will be?  
> 2\. I love disco-ish, man. I wrote this in about an hour because I've been listening to Believe in Your Dreams by TWRP

“You ever listened to Daft Punk?”

“...who?” Genji asks, looking up at McCree. He was laying with his head in the cowboy’s lap, reading on his hologram.

“Daft Punk. Omnic folk… French,” McCree adds. “Guy and Thomas.”

“My previous question is applicable.”

“Oh my god. Genj.”

“What year?” Genji asks. “Perhaps I have heard of them.”

“Like… 90’s? 2000’s?” Jesse estimates. “Early.”

“I do not think you know what year it is right now,” Genji replies and grins. It was rare for him to smile, and McCree was lucky to see it as often as he did.

“Every cowboy listened to Daft Punk! They were omnics! It was a truce!”

“Are… are you serious? A cowboy Omnic truce? Did omnics exist in the 2000s?”

“Cowboys listened to Daft Punk. And Justice.”

“Who the… that's a fake name.”

“As much as I’d like to say I made 'em up, I can't. They are outta this works, though,” Jesse elaborates. “You've really never listened to Daft Punk?”

 

Genji ended up listening to Daft Punk.

It's late at night and he had to plug in headphones like some fucking 2020’s civilian, or whenever they had to plug that shit in, Genji grumbled as he fiddles for the earbuds. Fucking McCree and his antique shit. 

McCree had shoved an old CD player in his hands, headphones and all, for the “official experience.”

“Experience of what?”

“Living back in the day!” Jesse said indignantly. 

“You were born in 2042. What day?”

“Early century!”

“Why don't I look them up online? We are not in 2010 anymore. The internet does exist now, cowboy.”

“The internet existed in 2010; it was made in the 2000s! Check your facts. And start with Discovery.”

“Check your facts,” Genji grumbled, plugging the headphones into his helmet, where his ears would be. “Cowboys listen to Daft Punk. Justice.”

He fiddled with the record player for a while, trying to figure out how it works. He got frustrated enough to nearly slam it into the wall and look up the omnics online before remembering McCree trusted him enough. 

He looked it up, figuring out how to open the case up and place the disk carefully inside. The hipster forum told him exactly what to do after inserting the disc, and he presses play. 

He wasn't expecting the first song to be quiet. He turns it up, pleasantly intrigued. It is quiet all the way through, though due to age or mixing, Genji couldn't tell. He listened to it on repeat a few more times, before turning to the next song on the album.

Aerodynamic is the proof that the first song is due to bad mixing, and that Genji should not have turned his volume up that loud. Digital Love made him nostolgiac. He kind of recognized Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger, possibly from a radio station throwback hour or something. He couldn't stop his foot from tapping during Crecendolls, nodding his head during Superheroes, swaying during High Life or humming during Voyager. 

The next day, he talked to McCree. Rather, McCree asked him if he had listened to the album yet (as he had asked every other day that week, the week before, and three weeks before), and Genji hugged him. “I value you,” Genji said muffled against his chest. 

“Sorry?”

“You are a good friend. I am lucky to have you. Thank you for trusting me,” Genji speaks up. 

“You listen to Something About Us?”

“...Sorry?” Genji parrots. 

“‘S my favorite on the album.”

“Yes, I have. I prefer Veridis Quo.”

“Very disco.”

“Indeed.”

“No, that's th… You wanna watch the movie sometime?”

“There's a movie?”

 

“Zenyatta?” Genji asks, some years later, after the fall of Overwatch. He destroyed the Shimada empire and hadn't seen his cowboy in far too long.

“Yes, my pupil?” Zenyatta says. They are in front of the fountain. They sit on the roof and stare at the mountains, enjoying each other's company. 

“Have you ever heard of TWRP?”

“What is T W R P?”

“They make music. They're from the future. You would enjoy them. It’s all about enjoying your friends and taking care the earth. They're also all very talented.”

“I don't think I have. Where would I be able to find some of their music?”

“I have some. We would need to find a CD player, though. Can you wear headphones?”

 

Genji makes up with his brother. Zenyatta and Genji join Overwatch, Hanzo trailing behind. Zenyatta and that other Omnic greet each other, the E54 unit chirping.

“That omnic with you… he understands the E54?” Tracer asks after they greet. Hanzo stands awkwardly at the door. 

“The E54 is named Bastion, the bird is named Ganymede, my companion is Zenyatta. They’re talking about good types of birdseed,” Genji replies. 

“Didn't know you spoke Omnic,” Hanzo says in Japanese from the doorway.

“Sorry I forgot to introduce myself, love! I'm Lena! You are?” Tracer asks, smiling at Hanzo and approaching him.

“Hanzo.”

“You two wouldn't happen to be related, would you?” Tracer asks, looking at Genji from the corner of her eye.

“This is my brother,” Genji replies, loud enough for Winston to hear as well. Tracer narrows her eyes at the older Shimada before Zenyatta lets out a metallic rasp. “Would you happen to know where some yarn is? My metallic brother is requesting some for Ganymede, their bird companion.”

Tracer looks at Genji, smiles like she needs to talk to him later, then turns to Zenyatta. “Of course! Follow me, if you wouldn't mind?”

Zenyatta and Bastion clank behind her as they go down the hall. Winston looks up from his computer at the brothers. “Um… should I show you the rooms?”

“That sounds great, we’ll follow your lead,” Genji replies, tilting his head as a polite gesture. Hanzo says nothing.

They walk down the hall as Winston apologizes for the mess, starting to make an excuse. “We just haven't had… um… well, you know.”

Genji understands. Hanzo does not. 

At the end of their tour, Hanzo slinks into a room to call his own and Genji asks a final question to Winston before Hanzo leaves. “Have your happened to talk to my cowboy? Has he been invited?”

“McCree is on his way, actually. He should be here in a couple days time. I can give you his train’s tracking number, if you want?”

“Please.”

 

Genji waits at the station, humming. He explained who Jesse was, in brief, to Hanzo before setting off. Tracer and Winston knew where he was going already.

Genji is holding a sign that says his cowboy’s undercover name as he gets off the train. Jesse stops dead as he reads the name, something he hadn't used in years. He looks at Genji. He runs.

Genji drops the sign. 

They crash and Jesse picks him up in his arms and spins the little ninja. 

They hold each other for a while, silently. Genji breaks the silence. “Have you ever listened to TWRP? They're like Daft Punk. They're outta this world.”

**Author's Note:**

> im bad with history so Jesse is too. 
> 
>  
> 
> [cool daft punk song](https://youtu.be/oor2uIqys8M)  
> [cool twrp song](https://youtu.be/-RE6EuHyjU8)  
> [cool justice song](https://youtu.be/eLOtl3nLR7Q)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> my stuff:  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/chaicyborg)  
> [tumblr](https://skippitydippity.tumblr.com)  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/chaicyborg/)


End file.
